


Pachimari Haiku

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: overwatch
Genre: Haiku, Pachmari (Overwatch), Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: A haiku dedicated to the tiny octopus-onion plush.





	

Pachimari Haiku

At Genji's arcade,  
pachimari explosion.  
A winner is you.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is dedicated to the tiny plushness that have enchanted the Overwatch fandom. Long live Pachimari. Also, constructive comments and critisisms are welcome. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Best wishes,  
> \- Ashen_Seprent


End file.
